Drabbles: The Firsts
by Labrynth
Summary: Two drabbles involving firsts...


Not my characters. Duh. I had a few drabble requests that I filled. Despite their length I thought I'd combine them and post here.

**Who's That Girl?**

"Who is _that_?" Chris asked as he elbowed Brad in the ribs.

The pilot opened his eyes, not moving from his place against the wall. The work out room was filled with people, several of them new recruits. Looking in the direction Redfield was staring, he shrugged a shoulder. "One of the new recruits I'd guess. Might be... Jessica... Jill... Jackie... some J name Frost was talking about earlier." Eyes flicked over the group, most of them hovering close to the walls, many looking nervous. Yeah, rookies. The thought made him smile just a little.

Raccoon City PD had a new class coming through, the biggest anyone had seen in a while. And as usual, the STARS members got to show off some of their specialized skills. Tomorrow they'd be showing them some of the tactical ranges and vehicles they used, but today they were doing unarmed hand to hand combat. Brad was bored. As a pilot he wasn't usually involved in this part and he would rather be almost anywhere else.

But Chris was obviously enjoying the view, the man's blue eyes never leaving the woman. Watching every move she made. She was petite with a nice smile and Brad gave a grunt of appreciation as she turned to give them a glimpse of her ass. It was a nice ass.

When the Captain walked into the room, both men moved to attention. Chris' eyes still wandered to the new girl and his mind was still fogged with thoughts of her as Wesker ordered him to the mat.

His opponent was someone new, smaller than he was. He would take 'em down easily and be done with it. One more glance to the new girl and he gave her a cocky grin. She returned his smile and he couldn't wait to end this. The sooner he put his sparring partner down, the sooner he could get her number.

Moving to the center of the mat, his mind already making plans for his date, Chris side stepped a lunge then forced the other person back with a shove. Once again he glanced in the direction of the new girl.

It was the only mistake the other person needed. Before he knew was hit him he was on his back, the mat not so soft underneath him. Vision was blurred slightly as he looked up into the face of the person who put him on the ground.

Except he was obviously seeing things. A girl had put him down? Shaking his head, trying to clear it, he blinked a few times.

"Who are you?" he asked with a groan.

"That's your new partner Redfield," replied Captain Wesker from the sidelines.

Blue eyes looked down at him as she brushed a few strands of warm brown hair from her face. "Jill, Jill Valentine," she told him, holding a hand out to help him up.

As he took it he felt a bolt of something unfamiliar spike through him. Opening his mouth to reply he was interrupted by the girl who'd had his attention earlier. It wasn't until she offered him a hand that he realized he hadn't let go of Jill's.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer."

Discreetly Jill reclaimed her own and took a few steps back, not wanting to interfere.

"Oh, hey... Jennifer..." A small, apologetic smile flashed in her direction. "Sorry, but I need to go talk to my new partner. See you around?"

Confused the other girl started to speak, stopped, then nodded once. "All right."

Crossing the space between them quickly, he reached out to touch Jill again. "So, you're my new partner eh?"

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "Looks that way."

"Great." The smile he gave her wasn't fake. He felt it all the way down to his toes. "How about I buy you lunch and we get acquainted?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Next Time**

"We can't do this."

Her brain was screaming the words at her but her body wanted nothing to do with it. Not a single damn thing.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we can."

Hot breath against her ear as his teeth grazed her earlobe sending shivers down her spine. Large hands against her skin were warm, sliding along her sides, moving slowly upwards at a pace that made her want to scream. When those hands reached their goal the moan she gave escaped her lips before she knew it was coming.

"There's so many reasons…"

Lips against hers stopped the words. If they did this there was no turning back. It was one thing to ignore the feeling she'd had for him all this time. After this? She couldn't do it. It was that simple. Once they opened this door there wasn't any closing it.

"Funny," Chris whispered against her mouth, "I can't think of a damn one myself."

After the Mansion Incident she had told herself not to let what she wanted slip away. But that was easier said than done. They'd still needed to stop Umbrella, fight the war they'd signed on to help with. Umbrella was gone but everything else was the same. There was still a war going on. And this was dangerous. So very dangerous.

Body reacting to his touch she bowed up into his hands. Truthfully, she was having a hard time remembering those reasons right now as well. But there was a reason they always called her the level headed of the two.

"We need to talk-"

Once again he kissed her words away.

"Jill?"

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"But I-"

"You're ruining the moment here."

Before she could answer a hand slid down, darting under the edge of her panties to touch her. Electricity bolted through her body. Fingers dug into his shoulders when a finger haltingly entered her. Gasping, she cried out as he began to work her. All coherent thought fled. Nothing left but to feel.

Chris felt her body respond to him. He'd felt it a thousand times before, just not like this. This was different. Something they'd never done before. Something neither had admitted they'd both imagined numerous times. She was tight, hot, wet… and he wanted to be inside of her so badly he could scream. But first he wanted her screaming his name. Wanted her so far gone at his touch she would stop that pretty little head of hers from thinking.

He desperately wanted to taste her. That would have to come later. Hopefully later tonight. But later. He wasn't going to be able to hold out that long. Not this time. The first time.

His name was a question, as if she was unsure what was going to happen. In response a thumb circled her and her muscles went from stiff to liquid in a matter of seconds. She called out, something he didn't exactly understand, but as wave after wave of pleasure hit, her body shuddered.

When she opened her eyes she was breathless. Looking up at him in something akin to wonder.

"There are a lot more ways I want to do that to you," he told her. Leaning in his lips brushed hers. "But I"m not sure I can hold out that long right now."

No turning back. The door she'd kept tightly closed, closed and locked with chair under the door knob, was wide open. Her hands responded, pulling his t shirt over his head. Slender fingers were free to roam his skin as they'd wanted to do for so long. Her shorts and panties disappeared, as did his own shorts, but she was so distracted with touching him she didn't notice. When he pulled her shirt, one of his old t shirts actually, over her head she was forced to stop.

Blue eyes searched his face for something. When they found it she pulled him down, kissing him passionately. Chris responded in kind, her name torn from his throat hoarsely. He'd waited forever for this moment. Jill raised up as if to rise and he held her back.

"Not this time," was all he managed. If she touched him any further it was going to be over with. As it was, control was going to be insanely difficult. His mouth found hers, roughly, and he drank her in. As gently as he could manage, he entered her, nearly completely losing control as he felt her spasm around him.

Warm and wet, it was almost his undoing and he had to stop when he was buried deeply. Her touch roamed, moving across every expanse of skin she could reach. Her skin was like silk against his and he never imagined her being so soft. Breasts brushed against his chest and he wished he could be two places at once. Just where he was and lower, taking them into his mouth. Later. Next time.

Finally managing to gain some control over his incredibly eager body he moved, thrusting into her. Knees bent, allowing him deeper access and he groaned her name against her neck. She felt good. Like she was made for him. He'd always known she'd feel amazing, he just hadn't know how amazing.

It didn't take long before the tremors that had made her weak were doing the same to him. Clinging to him, pulling every last drop from him, she said his name. A soft pant against his ear.

Jill loved him. Had loved him for years. That was something she'd never lied to herself about. But she wasn't quite ready to tell him. Instead she smiled up at him when he balanced himself above her. "Wow."

Laughter rumbled from his chest and his head dipped to nuzzle her neck. "Wow. A lot of wow."

"So…" Her hands were still exploring his back and shoulders. If this was going to be it, she wanted to remember it well. "What now?"

Lowering his weight down to her he laughed. "Well, I think you're going to have to give me a few minutes to recover, then I plan on doing everything else I've wanted to do for a while now that didn't happen that time."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "So you're planning on a next time then?"

"I plan on a lot of next times," Chris told her, kissing her forehead. "Years of next times."


End file.
